


звёздочка

by Vonyuchyy_padyk



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Inspired by Music, M/M, Musicians, Out of Character, Young Victor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk
Summary: "Кожанка, джинсы, гитара в руках, толпа без ума от него"
Relationships: Viktor Bryukhanov/Anatoly Dyatlov





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> АУ является каким-то странным симбиозом образов Кона О'Нила из разных фильмов, в которых он играл, и Дятлова, который просто ООС'ный Дятлов. За основу я брал "Scarborough Ahoy!" и "Dancin thru the Dark".  
> Музычка:  
> Dancin' thru the Dark – Con O'Neill  
> Cranes – Trumpet Song

Дятлов чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Здесь слишком шумно, слишком много народу, пахнет алкоголем, весельем и самую малость потом. Неуютно, жарко. Он опрокидывает очередную стопку, встряхивает головой, приглаживает встрепавшиеся волосы – идеально ровно. На сцене выступают какие-то парни, их сменяют другие, за стопкой стопка, ещё водки и мельком взгляд на сцену. Голос доходит быстрее, необычный, мягкий, поёт про танцы или любовь, как всегда. Весь мир в расфокусе, когда Анатолий видит его. Кожанка, джинсы, гитара в руках, толпа без ума от него. Виктор – местная звёздочка, о нём много слухов, но на деле он чист и невинен, как дитя. И песни у него чистые и невинные. Он ловит на себе взгляды и упивается восторженными криками. Смотрит, кажется, прямо на Анатолия и подмигивает, улыбаясь.

Дятлов оставляет рюмку на стойке, ведёт плечами, сдвигая к переносице брови – он уже достаточно пьян, чтобы подойти ближе. Как зверь, крадется сквозь толпу, скользя по цветному полу, толкаясь в плечи временами. Он так близко, что может достать рукой, так близко, смотрит снизу вверх. Музыка в ушах, как громко голос, цокает каблучками по сцене. Финальный аккорд.

После выступления Дятлов тащит его со сцены, силой, не откликаясь на возмущенное "Эй!" и "Чё творишь?". Жмёт в тесном тёмном коридоре, где, кажется, весь жар этого места сосредотачивается на них. Крышу сносит окончательно когда, подтянув к себе за скрипящую под ногтями куртку, жадно целует губы. Пухлые, яркие, как клубника, и невероятно сладкие. Движения неумелые, но любопытные – податливый любым ласкам, охотно пускает чужой язык в свой рот. Выдыхая, стонет протяжно, цокает каблуком. Пальцы в кудри, сжимает и тянет, зубами хватает серьгу. Ахнув, обнимает его спину, одной рукой пытаясь зацепиться за волосы. "Нет", – он рычит, нельзя трогать эту идеальную укладку, по крайней мере, пока идеальную. "А-ах!" – колено меж ног – громко выстанывает, целуя, мазнув губой по тёмным усам, выгибаясь в спине. Анатолий метит всю шею, покрывая яркими засосами на самых видных местах – "Мой".

– Ай, постой, притормози, – не слышит, не хочет. Дёргает вверх футболку, грубо обнимает, трогает горячую кожу, хватает за грудь. Он слишком, слишком мягкий. Все эти мальчишки со сцены – одинаковые, все как на подбор худые и высокие. А он, он, видимо, действительно особенный. – Пожалуйста, ах, да-а... Ммм...

– "Пожалуйста" что? Хочешь повеселиться?

– Угу.

– А не маловат ли ты для такого, как я? Выглядишь, словно куколка, откуда такой разврат в этой светлой голове?

– Хм-м, – Виктор встаёт на носочки, его держат крепко руки за талию, в самое ухо искушающе сладко щебечет. – Я не такой уж и невинный, как ты думаешь. Это же ночной клуб, что я тут, по-твоему, делаю?

– Ты, вроде, музыкант? Если я не ошибаюсь.

– Не то-олько, – он усмехается так, что Дятлова передёргивает, руки крепче обхватывают Витю. – Я знаю, куда мы можем пойти, бывал там, ну, много раз. У меня немаленький опыт, эм, хах, до сих пор не знаю твоё имя, – пьяно вешается на Толю, и тому приятно ощущать тяжесть его тела в руках.

– Анатолий Дя-

– М-м, То-оля, да, какое красивое имя.

– О-о, теперь я со спокойной совестью могу оттрахать тебя и ни о чём не жалеть? – Виктор заливается смехом, бросая короткое: "Да".

***

Помещение встречает их духотой, приятным запахом и полумраком.

– Красная комната, хм, неплохо, неплохо, – Дятлов осматривается. Витя щёлкает выключателем, разгоняя тьму, радостный и пьяный прыгает на кровать, в предвкушении закусывая губы. Сбрасывает на пол кожанку.

– Э-эй, Толя, иди ко мне, – стоя на коленях, раскрывает руки для объятий. Анатолий отвечает взаимностью, шуршит носом в запутанных кудрях, намеренно губами задевает серёжку. – А-ах, Толя...

– Не скули, – Дятлов щёлкает пряжкой широкого ремня, в спешке стягивает с него штаны, пока Витя расцеловывает его лицо. "А-ах", – куртка и майка летят на пол, обнажая татуировки на теле Анатолия, стоны становятся всё громче и развратнее. – Ишь, нетерпеливый какой. Опыт есть, говоришь? Ну-ну, сейчас.

– Бля, Толя, просто возьми меня уже. А-а, – дорожкой поцелуев покрывает от груди до пупка, шаркая губами по коже, пальцем, дразня, приспускает бельё.

– Подожди немного. Закрой глазки, куколка.

– Ла-адно, – сладко тянет он, закрывая глаза, Анатолий заводит его руки вверх за голову. Мужчина снимает с крюка наручники и ещё кое-что ( _конкретнее: длинное, резиновое, чёрного цвета_ ). – Толя?

Он мягко целует его в лоб, давая понять, что рядом, а потом звенит наручниками, приковывая к спинке кровати. "Э-эй", – немного напуган, но быстро вспоминает, где они находятся – это же чёртов БДСМ-клуб, почему тогда Витя нервно сглатывает? Возможно, потому, что он немного соврал. Дятлов застёгивает на его лице намордник, проводя пальцами по руке. Мельком Виктор видит, что тот держит, дёргается и сжимает ноги.

– Ты чего? Не впервой же, – мужчина усмехается, шлёпает Витю по заднице. "М-мф!" – прижимает ногу к кровати, когда парень брыкается. – Тише, больно не будет, – холодные пальцы мажут по нежной коже.

Виктора бросает в дрожь, что ж он наделал: "Больше никогда, блять, никогда не буду врать", – перед глазами пролетает его первый раз, всё было так невинно, просто парень из группы. Второй раз был более жёстким ( _тогда ЭТО ему казалось таковым_ ), Николай, вроде, так его звали, тоже стащил его со сцены, зажал в коридоре. Так мягко и быстро, что после, прячась от остальных в туалете, Виктор никак не мог придти в себя. Он был самым нежным человеком на свете, по сравнению с Дятловым. "Су-ука", – Витя попытался отпихнуть его второй ногой, но та была вовремя схвачена.

– Давай без этого, ты же согласился, сам меня сюда позвал.

– Не надо! – крик заглушает намордник, тело пронзает острая боль. Он громко скулит, отворачивая голову, утыкаясь носом в свою руку, в уголках глаз собираются слёзы. Дятлов целует его грудь, пытаясь осторожно продвинуться вперёд, Виктор протестует.

– Тише, тише, не жмись – больнее будет.

***

Анатолий лежит и курит в красном шёлке кровати, рядом – Виктор, заботливо прикрытый одеялом, сжимает скользкую ткань в руках и пустым взглядом сверлит стену. На щеках ещё мокрые дорожки, вздыхает – тело болит. Мужчина выпускает дым изо рта, тушит сигарету в пепельнице.

– Ты, это, прости, я ж не знал. Ты сказал, что опыт есть, ну я и подумал, – тишина. – Ты молодец, на самом деле хорошо всё прошло, – хлопает его по плечу, тот хлюпает носом.

– Д-да, да, мне тоже понрав-вилось, – он, кажется, сильнее сворачивается в клубок.

– Да не плачь ты, до свадьбы заживёт, – Дятлов шлёпает парня по заднице, как ему казалось, совсем не сильно. Витя взвыл от боли и с головой спрятался под одеяло. Анатолий почему-то чувствует себя виноватым.

***

Дятлов просыпается от движения рядом – Витя ворочается во сне. Сквозь плотные шторы чуть пробивается туманное раннее утро. Он нехотя встаёт, одевается.

– Уже уходишь? – голос звучит грустным.

– Нет, я просто... Где тут туалет?

– Там, в конце коридора, – отворачивается на другой бок, укрывает нос одеялом.

"Никаких обязательств, ведь так?" – Анатолий выходит, намереваясь навсегда покинуть это место, его здесь, вроде как, ничто не держит. "Он так смотрел, может, напридумывал себе чего? Молодой ещё... Влюбился? Очень сомневаюсь, после вчерашнего-то", – Дятлов мотает головой, выбрасывая глупые мысли.

– Эй, мужик! – женский голос доносится со стороны бара. – Не ты ли, случаем, вчера утащил Витю со сцены, а-а? Признавайся! – Анатолий кивнул в своей безразличной манере.

– Да, я так и знала! Ну и чем же вы всю ночь занимались?

– А то сразу не ясно, – женщина выжидающе смотрела на него, он закатил глаза. – Он отвёл меня в красную комнату, – она всё ещё ждала пояснений, будто не догадывалась сама. – Мы трахались, каких ещё слов ты от меня ждёшь?

– Что-о? Неужели ты – тот самый человек, который лишил нашу звёздочку невинности? Я тебя даже не знаю! Как так вышло вообще? – она всплеснула руками, с хлопком опуская их на барную стойку, глубоко вздохнула, задумываясь. – Как... Всё прошло? Витя в порядке?

– Да, вроде. Ты что, следишь за ним?

– Приглядываю. Он же ещё мальчишка! Ну, ты знаешь, молодость, протест против всего мира, хах, когда-то мы все такими были.

– Как он здесь оказался? Такой, эм-м, невинный, – "Э-эх", – женщина отмахнулась.

– От отца сбежал. Он строгий у него, а парень приключений хотел, вот и подвернулся мне. Так-то Витя музыкант и ничего больше, иногда только с фанатами своими из клуба общается "поближе", вот как с тобой, например, – она сощурила глаза. – Но не настолько "близко".

Дятлов выдохнул, положил локти на барную стойку.

– Что он любит?

– А?

– Ему нравится что-нибудь? Может, ну, его успокаивает что-то?

– Хм, – она приложила согнутый палец к подбородку. – Да, есть такое. Он молочные коктейли любит, особенно с клубникой. А тебе зачем?

– Надо, – Дятлов вышел из клуба и направился в ближайшую кафешку.

***

Анатолий возвращается в тот самый коридор, стучится перед тем, как войти. "Кто там?" – голос недовольный, какой-то обиженный.

– Я. Могу войти? – внутри слышится копошение. "Да". Дятлов прячет большой стаканчик за спиной.

– Ты всё ещё здесь? Я думал, уйдёшь.

– Почему?

– А зачем люди приходят в такие места, – он делает паузу, запихивая вещи в сумку. Горбится, опуская голову, и вздыхает. – Я, вроде как, мальчик на одну ночь? Зачем тебе оставаться.

– Эй, – мужчина поворачивает его к себе. – Ты... Ты точно не на одну ночь. Я... Короче, вот, держи, – он упирает пластиковый стакан в грудь Виктора, тот смотрит на него с полным недоумением, но "подарок" принимает. – Я как-то хотел извиниться за вчерашнее, мне сказали, это может помочь. Не знаю-

– Спасибо, – Анатолий поднимает глаза – лицо у него немного повеселело – он только сейчас замечает, какие красивые у него глаза и как розовеют от смущения щёки. Дятлов зависает на мгновение, когда Витя несильно зажимает трубочку между губами. Так блядски красиво, что приходится сглатывать слюну, внезапно заполнившую рот от возбуждения.

– М-м, кто тебе сказал?

– Та-а девушка за барной стойкой.

– О? Чёрт, она меня контролирует. Как мать прямо, я это не люблю.

– Что, звёздочка, любишь свободу? – Виктор загадочно заигрывающе улыбнулся.

– Да, – он делает глоток, прихватывая трубочку зубами. – Люблю.

***

– Ну, давай, давай, иди! Встретимся ещё. Попозже, – Виктор игриво прикрыл дверь, мило хихикая.

– Э-эх, утром хотел, чтобы я остался, а теперь выгоняешь.

– Я не выгоняю! Мне нужно отрепетировать песню, а ты-ы...

– Мешаю? Вообще, ну, ты знаешь, – Дятлов почесал затылок. – Мне нравится, как ты поёшь. Это очень красиво. У тебя голос как, э-э, – он замялся, смущённо нахмурившись и опустив взгляд, вытягивая долгое "э-э".

– Ну-у же, говори. Я жду, – ох, его лицо, его яркие губы, его щенячьи глаза.

– Как у ангела.

Витя замер, вцепился в дверь, будто боясь упасть, снова покраснел.

– Спа-сибо... Пока.

– До, – дверь закрылась перед его носом. – Встречи.

***

Дятлов курит за клубом, всякие не самые радостные мысли копошатся в его голове, формируются в сознании плотным мохнатым клубком. Он пытается выдохнуть их вместе с сигаретным дымом, но, к сожалению, это так не работает. Краем глаза замечает людей – это те парни, что вчера выступали на сцене вместе с Витей, они загружают инструменты в багажник. Дым витает на штиле рядом с его лицом, вдруг становится немного противно, никогда не было противно от курения, странно. Дятлов бросает недокуренную сигарету на мокрый асфальт. Из-за угла выходит Виктор ( _кажется, он не замечает мужчину у стены_ ), уголок губ сам тянется вверх, заставляя Анатолия улыбнуться. За его спиной гитара в чехле, выглядит он печальным, очень расстроенным. Другие парни зовут его, помогая залезть в фургончик. Стоп. Он уезжает? Нет-нет, он не может уехать.

– Эй! – Дятлов собирается бежать к машине. Его видят, Витя с испуганным лицом, кажется, говорит: "Поехали быстрее!". – Постой! Подожди! Витя!

В этот момент Анатолий чувствует, что что-то важное ускользает из его рук, он не может упустить это. Он бежит за машиной столько, насколько его физических сих вообще хватает. Недолго. Лёгкие наполняются лающим кашлем, в животе что-то скручивается в колющий комок, а ноги дрожат и подкашиваются. Он падает на колени, сгибаясь и обнимая себя, с трудом поднимает голову, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть в след удаляющейся машине. Тянет руку вперёд, будто способен поймать его, шепча.

_– Звёздочка, постой –_


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Музычка:  
> Cults – Always Forever  
> The Retuses – про звезды

Противный визгливый скрип колёс, громкие слова в отдалении, цокающие каблуки совсем рядом, исчезающий звук мотора. Тёплая ладонь на щеке и губы, трогающие лоб. Руки подхватывают его и тащат обратно в клуб.

– Витя, ты же собирался уезжать. Погоди-ка, это что, он? Куда ты его?..

– Отстань! Принеси воды лучше!

– Я-то принесу, а вот ты потом за такой тон по шее получишь.

***

Он просыпается мучительно долго, жмурится, хмурит брови, ворчит невнятные ругательства. Пора подумать о том, чтобы бросить курить, пить и начать нормально питаться, а то так и помереть можно. Дятлов поворачивает гудящую голову и видит Виктора, склонившегося над небольшим раскладным столиком с длинной полоской мармелада во рту. Он что-то пишет, может быть, новую песню? Эти кудри волнами в тёплом свете лампы, клубничные губы, милый Витя. Так радостно снова видеть его.

– Уже очнулся? – в его голосе читались недовольство, обида и лишь малая доля волнения. – Как голова?

– Бывало и похуже... Вить, – тот не хотел поворачиваться к нему, занимаясь своим делом или только делая вид, что занимается. – Почему ты остался тут? Куда ты хотел уехать? – он фыркнул.

– Тебя это волнует?

– Да, – он вздохнул.

– Хотел попасть в большой город, выступать с ребятами. Им понравился мой вокал, – "Мне тоже", – думает Дятлов.

– Так чего не поехал? Из-за меня, что ли? – Виктор не ответил.

***

Виктор прервался, чтобы настроить гитару – он был один на сцене. Выглядела эта картина немного грустно: одинокий, слишком маленький для большого пустого пространства. Сняв свою кожанку, он как будто стал ещё меньше, плечи уже не такие широкие, а футболка на пару размеров больше, чем нужно, мешком висит на пышном теле. Бармен стояла рядом с Анатолием, по ту сторону стойки, и вместе с ним наблюдала за пареньком.

– Жалко его. Он так долго тут уже чалится, прямо вижу, как ему хреново. Был шанс уехать с теми мальчишками, но вот опять застрял в нашей дыре. Из-за тебя, – она, как будто специально выделяла слова, издеваясь. Анатолий хрипло проворчал.

– Не напоминай, – "Мне тут как бы стыдно, вообще-то".

Дятлов глянул на хмурого музыканта, покручивая стопку пальцами. Вроде и стыдно, а вроде и ничего такого не сделал. Не знал же, что Виктор вернётся ради него, и ведь вернулся. "Может, всё-таки влюбился?" – пора бы уже отбросить эту навязчивую мысль о любви. Виктор трогает пальцами струны, и музыка наполняет пустующий бар. Какой же он красивый, и голос у него красивый, такой, что хочется слушать весь день. А может и не только слушать. Может, забраться на сцену к нему поближе и петь в один микрофон вместе, держа свою руку поверх его, цепляясь за маленькие пальцы. Дятлов улыбается этим мыслям, блаженно смотря на Виктора. "Ещё б уметь петь". Дятлов решает, что раз уж он свободен, находится сейчас здесь и события складываются таким образом, то можно делать всё, что в голову приходит. У Вити снова что-то идёт не так, и он тихо матерится, неловко выглядя после, словно его за это может кто-то отругать. Анатолий оставляет недопитый алкоголь ( _пить прямо с утра – такая себе была идея_ ) и идёт на сцену под пристальным взглядом бармена.

– Тебе помочь?

– Нет.

– Я же вижу, что у тебя что-то не так.

– Всё у меня так.

– Солнце, кого ты пытаешься обмануть, – Витя недовольно фыркнул, надув губы. – Давай сюда, – он взял гитару, закинул ремешок на плечо и стал перебирать струны, повторяя Витину мелодию. – Споёшь для меня? – музыкант улыбнулся с приятным смехом и взял микрофон со стойки.

– Ну, хорошо, эта песня только для тебя.

_You and me always forever_

_We could stay alone together_

_You and me always forever_

_Say you'll stay never be severed_

Анатолий играл, постоянно поглядывая на поющего Виктора. Тот перестал хмуриться почти сразу, как у них начала получаться командная работа. Женщина за барной стойкой смотрела на них с искренним, немного пьяным наслаждением. У Дятлова создалось впечатление, что она видит их, как милую пару. Действительно, чем не милая парочка – молодой весёлый мальчишка, которому едва стукнуло двадцать, и вечно недовольный мужчина, который этому самому мальчишке в отцы годится. Анатолий как-то никогда раньше не задумывался о возрасте своих партнёров, с которыми проводил время в таких заведениях. Есть восемнадцать и славно, всё равно завтра уже не увидимся. А тут такая напасть, то есть, такая прелесть, что даже до утра захотелось остаться, ещё и чувство вины за саднящую задницу Вити не даёт покоя. В этот раз разница в возрасте неожиданно смущала, пусть она на время стёрлась из-за общего кайфа на сцене. А уж мысли о влюблённости были чем-то сверхъестественным для Дятлова, он отродясь ни в кого не влюблялся, поэтому, наверное, и был к своим годам мрачным ворчливым мудаком – от одиночества. В общем, мыслей было, хоть отбавляй, а от их содержания хотелось вовсе разбить голову. Но думать Толя решил только после песни.

Они пели почти до самого вечера, а когда в клубе уже стали собираться люди ( _кто побухать, а кто и поебаться_ ), пришлось оставить сцену другой группе. К тому же Виктор вспомнил, что они, вообще-то, не обедали, потому потащил Анатолия, половину утра вливавшего в себя спирт на пустой желудок, в кафе. Там Брюханова, оказалось, тоже знали и его сопровождением сразу заинтересовались. Официанткам лишь бы лясы точить, что за люди ( _правда, когда Анатолий услышал слова "красивый волчок" в свой адрес, он перестал бурчать и спокойно уселся за столик_ ). Жареная картошка, порезанная большими ломтиками, да с парой долек небольшой помидорки была очень вкусной, особенно после нескольких дней без нормальной еды. В разговоре Дятлов упомянул об этом, о болях в животе, которые из-за этого возникали, о периодическом головокружении. Витя его отругал, отчитал как следует. Давно он не слышал упрёков о своём здоровье – некому было упрекать. "Толя, ты взрослый человек, не веди себя как я".

– Только мне свойственно есть до тех пор, пока за самого себя стыдно не станет, – Виктор взял ломоть, немного покрутил между пальцами, а затем отправил в рот, испачкав губы маслом. Ещё и пальцы облизал. – Бывает, возьму пару порций с собой и всю ночь сижу перед телеком в подсобке, лопаю эту картошку. А если получается выпросить бесплатное пиво, то с пивом. Вкусно, но из-за этого в ремне новую дырку проделать пришлось, – он взял ещё кусок и проделал с ним то же самое. – Выгляжу ужасно.

– Я так не думаю.

– А? Тебе нравится это? – Виктор указал на свой живот. – Смеёшься, что ли? Не пытайся меня обмануть.

– Стал бы я тебя со сцены стаскивать и по углам обжиматься, если б ты мне не нравился?

– Ну… – Витя замялся и чуть покраснел. Ему было приятно, но он старался этого не показывать. – Кто тебя знает.

***

Взяв с собой немного еды, Анатолий и Виктор вернулись домой ( _то есть, в красную комнату_ ). Сегодня у Вити не было никакого желания выходить на сцену, он всё ещё был расстроен из-за произошедшего. Дятлов даже не попытался уговорить его спеть вместе с ним перед публикой, хотя подсознательно очень хотел. В клубе было слишком много людей, поэтому, чтобы спокойно пройти в комнату, они решили воспользоваться чёрным входом.

– Подожди минутку, хочу покурить, – Дятлов щёлкнул зажигалкой и маленький огонёк засветился в сырой подворотне. Витя терпеливо ждал, слегка морщась от сигаретного дыма. Он с детским интересом смотрел на то, как Анатолий выпускает изо рта почти ровное колечко дыма ( _совсем ровно у него никогда не получалось, а сейчас он просто выёбывается перед мальчишкой_ ).

– А мне можно? – внезапно попросил он. Дятлов улыбнулся.

– Раньше курил?

– Да.

– Ну конечно, – он с усмешкой достал ещё одну сигарету.

– Я не вру, – Брюханов так же по-детски надул губы. – Я курю, вообще-то, просто у меня сигареты кончились.

– Да-да, – он не переставал улыбаться, что невероятно злило Виктора. Тот всегда злился, когда его считали ребёнком, когда говорили, что ещё слишком молод для того, для сего. Когда его принимали за девственника, тоже злился ( _но к чему привела его ложь, все прекрасно помнят_ ).

– Чего улыбаешься! Думаешь, я не могу курить? Не дорос ещё, думаешь, а? – голос Вити стал очень грубым, Дятлов даже опешил от такой внезапной смены тона.

– Нет, чего взъелся? Куришь и куришь, мне-то что. Держи, – Анатолий протянул ему сижку. Виктор быстро утих.

– Прости. Постоянно из-за херни какой-то взрываюсь, самому надоело, – Дятлов наклонился к нему, от резкости движения Витя издал неловкое "м". Дал прикурить от своей сигареты. Растерянный Виктор затянулся, покашлял, выплёвывая дым. – Гадость какая! Больно они у тебя жёсткие, я к другим привык, – вторая затяжка пошла легче. – На один раз сойдёт.

– И всё-таки ты такая пусечка.

Виктор моментально вскипел с новой силой. Он замахнулся, роняя сигарету, и попытался дать Толе подзатыльник, но тот ловко увернулся, так же бросая уже маленький окурок на асфальт – руки ему нужны были свободными. Мужчина обнял Витю сзади так, чтобы его руки были прижаты к телу, и он не мог дать пиздюлей. Виктор закономерно пытался вырваться, брыкался и рычал такие фразочки, что Дятлову хотелось смеяться ещё сильнее.

– Ну, всё, всё, хватит, – Анатолий припал губами к проколотому витиному уху. – Ты не пусечка. Ты – моя звёздочка.

– С каких это пор "твоя"? – поинтересовался он, ненадолго переставая дёргаться. Дятлов отпустил его и только руками развёл.

– Самому интересно.

Брюханов заинтересованно поднял одну бровь.

***

Виктор ненадолго оставил Анатолия в комнате, а сам ускакал в бар выпрашивать у бармена выпивку. Вернулся он с несколькими банками пива – не так много, но в целом неплохо. Этим можно заняться позже, а сейчас у Дятлова другие планы.

– А ты, кстати, неплохо тут обжился, как я погляжу, – Дятлов медленно подходит сзади и кладёт голову на его плечо.

– Обжился? Ну, если тебе нравится жить в красной комнате БДСМ-клуба с целым складом стрёмных секс-игрушек, то добро пожаловать.

Анатолий усмехнулся и словам Вити, и шутке, которая сама собой возникла в его голове: "Маленький домовёнок Витя, который живёт в красной комнате. Пиздец забавно". Он до сих пор плохо понимал, как Виктор вообще живёт в такой обстановке, но его это мало волновало. Куда волнительнее сейчас были прекрасные кудри, на которые Дятлов и переместил свой подбородок, уже начавший покрываться лёгкой щетиной. А ещё его мягкое тело и все его части, к которым вышенаписанное прилагательное так же применимо: руки, грудь, животик ( _и задница, само собой_ ). Он гладит везде, забираясь под футболку, нащупывая пока не такую густую и жёсткую растительность на груди, доходит до ширинки и…

– А разрешение спросить не забыл? – Виктор прерывает всё действие на самом интересном месте.

– Можно тебя взять, – Толя легонько целует Витю в щёку. – Пожалуйста?

– Только если на ручки.

– Серьёзно? Я сейчас обижусь и заплачу.

– Толь, я ещё от вчерашнего не отошёл. Ты же не хочешь повторения моего нытья и криков от боли? – Дятлов прижался щекой к его затылку.

– Не хочу, – грустно проскулил он. Брюханов вздохнул, подумал-подумал и вдруг повернулся к Анатолию, который уже был готов смириться с обломом ( _и с тем, что избавляться от стояка придётся по средствам печальной дрочки в общественном толчке_ ). "А? " – только и успел выдать Дятлов, когда его собственный зад резко усадили на кровать, а к ремню потянулись брюхановские пальчики.

***

Они снова лежат рядом. Сон никак не идёт к Анатолию, который, положив руки под голову, не может оторвать взгляд от своей звёздочки. Волосы, покрытые нежным голубоватым светом, шея и плечо, тело, манящее юношеской мягкостью. Он не мог удержать себя, потянулся к нему, приспустил одеяло, стал целовать в загривок, шурша носом в кудрях, покрывать поцелуями весь верх его спины. Щупал грубыми пальцами грудь и широкую талию осторожно, пока тот не проснулся. Шепнул тихо и недовольно.

– Толя, хватит, я спать хочу, – хотел ответить "прости", но лишь уткнулся губами и носом в слегка выпирающий позвонок на шее. – Тебе что, не хватило?

– Я только потрогаю, – как на автомате прошептал Толя и тут же столкнулся с суровым взглядом.

– Насиловать собрался?

– Нет, – ему словно отрезвляющую пощёчину дали. – Даже не думал... Спокойной ночи.

Он быстро отвернулся, приняв позорное поражение. "Теперь он злится. Сказал же отвалить, сам виноват, что обосрался. Не надо было к нему сосаться лезть. Идиот", – разговоры с самим собой давно стали частью жизни.

– Какой же ты дурачок, Толя, – последнее, что сказал Виктор перед тем, как обнять "дурачка" и уснуть.


End file.
